The Force of Eight
by tessanatorsix
Summary: This takes place after The Revenge of Seven. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my new fanfiction story. It takes place after Revenge of Seven. Please R/R!**

JOHN'S POV:

"What was that?" I shout to Sam. He's looking at his hands, shocked at what just happened.

"I have no clue." He replies. I want to ask him more questions but this isn't the time or the place. I shoot fireballs at the Piken that was attacking us and it falls to the ground

.

"Let's go," I say. If we can make it to Ashwood we should be fine. We see Nine and Five tearing each other apart.

"Come on! Let's go!" I yell to them. I grab Nine with my telekinesis and drag him over to me. Five comes too.

"Dude! Let me go!" Nine says.

"No we need to get out of here. You can kill him later."

We run to a car and get in. we start driving away from the city. I can tell nine is barely holding himself back from killing Five right there in the car. A huge group of Mogs stop our path.

"I'll take care of this. Keep driving to Ashwood, I will see you there." I say.

"No way! I want to fight these idiots too!" Nine says.

"No, if anything happened to Sam or Five who will protect them? You need to protect them and Malcolm. Ok?"

He grumbles to himself and I get out of the car. I start sending off fireballs and see the car speed away. I'm turning as many as I can to ash, but soon I'm too outnumbered, I feel crippling pain in my right shoulder and another in my back. I drop to the ground, shaking in pain. The last thing I see is a Mog standing over me with a gun pointed at my face. Then everything goes black.

SAM'S POV:

"Where's John?" my dad asks after greeting us at Ashwood.

"He hung back to deal with some Mogs, he's going to meet us here." I say.

"And now I can finish destroying you." Nine says to Five. Five puts his hands up in surrender.

"Just let me explain. You'll understand then." He says. I watch Nine roll his eyes, but he doesn't make a move toward Five, so I guess he wants to hear his story as much as I do.

He tells us about his Cepen dying and about Ethan. He talks about the Mogs and final, about the charm between Ella and Setrakus Ra. Everyone's silent.

"So," my dad says breaking the silence, "any harm do to Setrakus Ra is done to Ella instead?"

"Yes." Five says.

"I'm going to get some rest." Nine says quietly. You can tell that the thought of Ella being in harm's way like this, and that he could have killed her rips him up inside. He leaves the room and it's just me, my dad, and Five.

"I think I'll go try to sleep too." Five says, and heads in the opposite direction as Nine. I don't think Nine will kill him, but you can never be too safe.

My dad walks to me and wraps me in a hug. It feels great, just what I needed. Then I remember that I haven't told him about what happened in New York. I give him a brief summary of the events, ending with me knock the Piken away.

"Wow," he says, "can you do it again?"

I try to move a mug that's on the table but I can't. I shake my head at him and he shrugs.  
>"Maybe it was a one shot thing. Or only works when you need it." I frown. I want so much to be able to help the Garde. Then when I do have powers, they leave me quickly.<p>

JOHN'S POV:

I'm lying on a stiff cot.I try to sit up but pain shoot through my body. I moan and a Mogadorian woman walks over to me.

"Ah, good, you are awake." She says. I try to fire up my lumen but I can't. The woman leaves the room, only to return a few seconds later with a tall, young Mogadorian.

"Welcome, my name is Ivanick, son of the late General Andrakkus Sutekh." That name rings a bell but I can remember why.

"What would you prefer to be called?" the woman asks me.

"Four." I reply. No way am I letting them call me John. John is someone else, someone who lived in Paradise, Ohio, Someone who laughs with friends and has a great girlfriend. I'm not him here; here I'm Four, the Loric prisoner.

"Well then Four," Ivanick says, "it's time for you to move in to your new home." He grabs my arm and pulls me into another room. This one is small, almost unbelievably so. The room is empty except for a metal toilet and a slab of concrete. I guess this is my cell. I hope that they didn't find Nine and the others. Ivanick shoves me into the cell and slams the door. It's clear and I watch him punch in some numbers on a lock system. He sees me looking at him and smiles. My stomach turns. His smile makes me feel uneasy, like he knows something I don't. Though, I suppose he does.

00

I don't know how long I've been in here. I could be days, weeks, there's no why I could know. They haven't feed me and I'm still alive so I guess it can't be too long. I selfishly wish that the others will walk in at any moment and get me out of here. I mentally scold myself. I should want them as far away from here as possible. I hear my cell door creak open and see Ivanick walk in with a smug look on his face.

"Come with me." he says. I get up from the floor and follow him out of the room. A guard slaps a pair of handcuffs on me as a few others form a protective ring around me.

"You don't trust me?" I ask Ivanick with an innocent look on my face.

"Surprisingly, I don't." he replies.

Someone pushes me forward and we start walking down the dimly lit hall. As we pass doors I wonder what horrors they hide. We walk until we reach the end of the hallway. Ivanick enters a password and a door slides open. The guards shove me inside, leaving me alone, and seal the door shut. At first its pitch black, but then someone turns on a light and I see Ella sitting in a chair facing a table. I call out her name and she turns around. Tears stream down her face. I run to her, embracing her in a tight hug. Then I see what's on the table. It's eight's corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: **

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing! Please R/R!**

ADAM'S POV:

"Okay, well it's nice to talk to you Malcolm, and we'll see you soon." I hang up the payphone I used to call Malcolm and walk over to our car.

"He says that the mog's attacked New York, and to come to Ashwood ASAP." I tell Marina and six.

"Does he know if John and the others are alright?" six asks, trying not to sound nervous, and failing.

"He didn't say anything. But I think if we want to find out we should probably get going." I say.

"I'm sure that they are all fine," Marina says, reassuring her.

SIX'S POV:

We drive up to Ashwood and I look over to Marina in the passenger seat. After seeing eight she seems to be more at peace with herself. Adam is sitting in the back looking out the window, his jaw clenched. I can only image what it must be like for him to come back here, the memories it must hold. Me, I'm stressed about seeing Sam. Last time I was here I did something's I shouldn't have. I guess I was worried or scared or something. But coming back I don't want Sam to think that there is anything real between us. I mean, he's cute, but I just can't see myself ever being with him. I know how it is with John and Sarah, him always worrying about her, giving her all his attention, and I really don't want that. I just can't deal with that right now. And what would happen after the war? He can't go to Lorien with us. I don't want to hurt him or get hurt myself. But, I guess that's not the only reason I'm stressed out. When we were driving up here, I realized I have feelings for John. I know it's wrong and that he's with Sarah, but I can't help it. I pull up to the front of the house where everyone is staying and turn the car off. We get out and walk in to the house. I see Malcolm and Sam sitting on the couches, quietly talk with one another.

"Hi, miss me?" I say in a small voice. Sam turns around, grinning when he sees me. He gets up from his chair and wraps me in a hug.

"I missed you so much." He tells me. I pull away from him.

"I'd love to catch up Sam, but I'm really tired from all that driving, I need some rest first."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I should have known that you'd be tired. You can have that room to the left."

"Thanks Sam." I walk into the room and flop down on to the bed.

I can't stop thinking about John. His kind, yet strong eyes, the way he throws his head back when he laughs, how he can make you free safe and- Wait, what am I doing! John's with Sarah! I shake my head trying to remove my thoughts about him.

"You need to get over him." I tell myself.

"Get over who?" I turn around and see nine smugly smiling in the doorway.

"First of all, it's get over whom. And second, it's none of your business. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be training with John or something?"

"Wait, no one told you?" I see a flash of concern cross his faced. A look I'm not used to seeing on him.

"Told me what?"

"John stayed back in New York to fight off some Mogs. He made Sam drive Five and myself here. We still haven't heard from him."

"What? You just left him there? You could be killed! How could you be such an idiot?" I scream at him.

"Well, I guess we all know who you need to get over. Good old Mr. Golden boy."

"Shut up!" I growl, "I am in no mood for your stupid jokes! We have a serious problem."

"You think that I don't know that he's in danger? You don't think that I wanted him to let me help him? I couldn't stop him. That's not my fault." He shouts.

"I know that no of this is your fault." I say softly. Nine sits down next to me on the bed.

"For what it's worth, I'm worried about him too."

I don't say anything so he gets up to leave.

"By the way," he says turning around with his hand on the door knob, "I'm pretty sure Johnny's in love with Sarah. So, unless you can get him to hate her or something, he's going to stay loyal to her, even if it's out of guilt for dragging her into all this."

I nod, "yeah, I know, I was just daydreaming. He'd never like me."

"Now wait a minute, some small part of him does like you, in that way. And if you want my opinion, the two of you would be much better for the team together than him and Sarah. I think she slows us down, you definitely don't slow us down." He says winking at me. Before I can say anything he walks out of my room.

NINE'S POV:

"Have you received any word from John?" I hear Marina ask Sam from my room.

"No, still nothing." He sighs. I get out of bed to join the others.

"Hey, where is six?" I ask Adam. I just woke up and Adam and Marina are sitting in the living room talking with Sam and his dad.

"She's resting in that room," Sam says pointing to a closed door, "she seemed pretty tired, you should just let her rest. I don't think she's up for talking."

"Who said anything about talking?" I wink. Sam turns bright red.

"I'm joking." I tell him.

"Ok, well I don't think she would want to see you right now." He says.

"Please Sammy; girls always want to see me." I tell him walking down the hall to her room. I open the door and see six sprawled out on the bed.

"You need to get over him." she tells herself. Who she likes someone. I bet its Johnny boy.

"Get over who?" I ask. She whips around, blushing when she sees me.

"First of all, it's get over whom. And second, it's none of your business. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be training with John or something?"

"Wait, no one told you?" I can't believe Sam didn't tell her about John staying back.

"Told me what?"

"John stayed back in New York to fight off some Mogs. He made Sam drive Five and myself here. We still haven't heard from him."

"What? You just left him there? You could be killed! How could you be such an idiot?" she screams at me.

"Well, I guess we all know who you need to get over. Good old Mr. Golden boy." Wow, she is really into him. If it was me in New York she wouldn't care at all.

"Shut up!" She growl, "I am in no mood for your stupid jokes! We have a serious problem."

"You think that I don't know that he's in danger? You don't think that I wanted him to let me help him? I couldn't stop him. That's not my fault." I shout. How dare she think that I don't care about John's safety! He's been like a brother to me. I see her face flood with concern for him.

"I know that no of this is your fault." She says softly. I sit down next to her on the bed.

"For what it's worth, I'm worried about him too."

She doesn't say anything so I get up to leave.

"By the way," I say, turning around, "I'm pretty sure Johnny's in love with Sarah. So, unless you can get him to hate her or something, he's going to stay loyal to her, even if it's out of guilt for dragging her into all this."

She nods, "yeah, I know, I was just daydreaming. He'd never like me."

"Now wait a minute, some small part of him does like you, in that way. And if you want my opinion, the two of you would be much better for the team together than him and Sarah. I think she slows us down, you definitely don't slow us down." I say, winking. Before she can say anything else, I walk out of her room.

"Why didn't anyone tell her about John?" I ask the room.

Malcolm turns towards me, "it seemed best to let her rest."

"Well, now she knows." I say sitting down next to Marina.


End file.
